Transformations
In the series, Arthur, Maximo, Lancelot and other playable characters may be temporarily transformed into something else by evil magic. The Magician is the most common source of transformations, but it may also be caused by other hazards and enemies, like Rangda and Hell Face. Transformations Ghosts 'n Goblins The Magician's power can transform Arthur into a frog. Ghouls 'n Ghosts Depending of his current state when hit by evil magic, Arthur can be transformed into an old man (if he is without armor) or a duck (with armor). Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *'Baby' - Arthur's transformation when he is without armor. *'Seal' - Arthur's transformation with the Steel Armor. *'Bee' - Arthur's transformation with the Bronze Armor. *'Girl' - Arthur's transformation with the Golden Armor. Maximo: Ghosts To Glory Maximo's transformations have a few factors to them. There are 2 ways a wizard can show up, once per game session (so each time you restart from a hard reset of the game) and in a few preset locations. The once per game flag in the game's code is triggered if you abuse the downward strike (on non stunned foes, but Ring of Pain attacks don't count against it thankfully). These flags turn on for a few very good preset locations as well though so you might never see them and they don't re-show unless you reset the game. And in general it isn't always fun cause the rewards of the chest they replace are good. They have several spots they are flagged to show and can show in any type of chest. Even a couple of metal chests and hidden chests (which will trigger if you leave the chest to perhaps save the contents of it but then go back to loot the chests you didn't want to open). *'Old Man '- Happens in world's 2, 3, 5, and the hidden 100% level Mastery for the preset locations. But of course has some spots set up if you trigger the wizard. He can dodge attacks with a hand stand sometimes but more often than not you'll get hit anyway. *'Baby' - Happens in world's 1 and 4. In general is the more common triggered form. You will drown if you walk in slightly deep water. Overall is the more limited transformation. Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins *'Small Fry' - Arthur is shrunken down. In this form, he can't use magic, double jump, and pickup items. Also, his attack power, agility and jump height are reduced. *'Beanpole' - The inverse of Small Fry, Arthur is elongated, making him an easier target. Arthur can't use magic powers, double jump (although he jumps higher in this form), dash and pickup items. *'XL Woman' - Arthur is turned into a portly female villager. Arthur is unable to use magic powers, shields, double jump, and pickup items. Also, the agility is reduced, and the woman's skirt makes Arthur glide slowly while in the air. While this can be useful to pass large areas, the woman's low speed makes Arthur an easy target to flying enemies. *'Skeleton' - Arthur becomes a skeleton that can't double jump and dismantles with each jump, requiring some time to reform and move again. *'Chicken' - Arthur is transformed into a desperate chicken that can only run and jump. *'Grasshopper' - Arthur becomes a large grasshopper that can only run and jump, but faster and higher than the chicken. *'Moth' - A rare transformation that changes Arthur into a large moth that can only fly around. While limited, it is useful to reach high areas. Gallery ArthurBaby.png|Baby in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ArthurSeal.png|Seal in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ArthurBee.png|Bee in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ArthurGirl.png|Girl in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts UGnGSmallFry.png|Small Fry in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins UGnGBeanpole.png|Beanpole in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins ArthurFatLady.png|XL Woman in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins ArthurSkeleton.png|Skeleton in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins ArthurChicken.png|Chicken in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins ArthurBatta.png|Grasshopper in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins ArthurMoth.png|Moth in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Magics